Titit Series
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang menceritakan tentang Kim Jongin dan Sehun (Juga titit sehun).
1. Kakak Sehun sayang Jongin, Tidak ? 1

Main Cast :

\- Kim Jongin -Oh Sehun -Jo/ Cho (Kim) Eunhee -(Kim) Bruce -Park Chanyeol -Wu Yifan

Rate : T+

HUNKAI ! BRUHEE ! KRISYEOL !  
BxB ! YAOI ! BOY X BOY ! DLDR !

"Lalalala~..." Jongin tersenyum manis sambil bersenandung lucu, disampingnya ada Tetangga samping rumahnya. Sehun, Oh sehun nama lengkapnya. Orangnya tinggi, berkulit pucat, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan belahan poni lucu. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang berada di semester 3, tinggal seorang diri karena kedua orangtuanya tinggal di Inggris.

"Kak sehun." Sehun menoleh, saat merasa Suara Jongin memanggilnya. "Apa ?" Tanya Sehun singkat dengan wajah datar.

Jongin terkikik lucu melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun, lalu menggeleng lucu. "Tidak." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Sehun mengeryit bingung menatap Jongin, lalu kembali berekspresi datar. Jongin aneh, itu sudah biasa.

"Kak Sehun." Panggil Jongin lagi, Sehun lagi-lagi menoleh saat mendengar suara Jongin memanggilnya. "Apa ?" Dan, lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang keluar.

Jongin lagi-lagi terkikik lucu. "Jangan diam aja, dong ! Ongin kesepian." Jongin tersenyum manis menatap Sehun yang menatap aneh kearahnya. "Ongin serius, jangan diem aja."

Sehun memutar kedua bola mata nya malas. Kalau bukan karena Bibi Kim yang cantik tidak menyuruhnya menjemput anak semata wayangnya ini, mungkin sekarang Sehun sudah santai-santai dikamar nya sambil menonton video dewasa atau melihat majalah yang memperlihatkan model-model victoria secret kesukaannya.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat, Jongin yang mendengar jawaban Sehun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aneh sekali, Kak Sehun kenapa sih ?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah imut, masih dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Tidak."

"Marah dengan Ongin ya ?" Jongin memeluk lengan sexy Sehun -kata Mama Jongin- dengan erat. "Ongin salah apa ?"

Sehun menatap tangan berisi Jongin yang memeluk lengan nya erat. "Tidak, lepas." Jongin memicingkan kedua mata bulatnya kearah Sehun. "Tidak !"

Sehun berdecih sebal, mencoba melepaskan pelukan tangan Jongin dari lengan nya. "Kalau mama kamu tahu, kaka disangka pacar kamu. Cukup kemarin aja disangka pacar kamu, sekarang tidak !" Jongin menatap Sehun kesal, lalu melepaskan pelukan tangan nya pada lengan Sehun dengan kasar.

"Ya sudah, nanti malam jangan menyelinap ke dalam kamar Ongin lewat balkon lagi ! Jangan makan Bibir Ongin atau menyuruh Ongin memakan Titit Kak Sehun !" Jongin menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Jongin, pelan-pelan. Nanti ketahuan."

"Biarin, biar kaka dimarahin mama !" Jongin melipat lengan nya didepan dada lalu membuang muka. "Biar kaka diaduin ke Aunty Chanyeol terus dimarahi Uncle Yifan dari Inggris."

"Maaf, maaf. Ayo peluk lagi deh lengan, kaka." Sehun merayu Jongin yang sedang merajuk, mendekati Jongin dan mengelus-elus kedua bahu sempitnya dengan lembut.

"No, pulang saja sana. Rumah Ongin sudah dekat. Bye !" Jongin melangkah angkuh meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo karena baru saja ditolak oleh Jongin. 'Untung seksi, kalau tidak sudah aku tendang dan maki. Tenang, nanti malam masih bisa.' Ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil menyusul Jongin yang berjalan didepan nya.

"Mama~~!" Jongin memanggil Mama nya dengan nada mendayu saat dia melihat sang Mama sedang asyik menyiram tanaman didepan tumah.

"Ya ampun ! Anak Mama yang paling manis udah pulang ! Papa, anak nya udah pulang sekolah nih !" Eunhee - Mama Jongin- menghentikan acara menyiram nya dan langsung melangkah cepat kearah anak manis semata wayangnya dengan senyuman cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Jongin.

"Mama~~." Jongin merengek dan memeluk Mama nya dengan manja. "Anak papa ! Whahaha, si manis sudah pulang sekolah !" Ucap -Bruce - papa Jongin keluar dari rumah sambil merentangkan kedua tangan nya, hendak memeluk anak manisnya juga.

Sehun sendiri, yang melihat adegan keluarga di depan nya hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Demi tuhan, Jongin hanya pergi ke sekolah untuk mencari Ilmu dan itu hanya beberapa Jam. Tapi, kenapa kedua orangtua Jongin bertingkah laku seperti Jongin baru saja pulang dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Keluarga aneh.

Eunhee melepaskan pelukan erat anak nya, lalu menatap suami nya yang sedang asyik memeluk anaknya dengan gemas. Tanpa sengaja mata bulatnya melihat Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya, seketika wajahnya berubah berbinar. "Ya ampun ! Sayang, bruce sayang ! Calon menantu kita ada sini ! Sehunnie, sini sayang. Duh, Mama kangen." Eunhee melangkah semangat kearah Sehun yang memasang senyum canggung kearahnya.

"Pa, Mama kenapa ?" Jongin yang berada dipelukan Papa nya, menatap interaksi Mama dan Kak Sehun-Nya dengan pandangan bingung. "Tak tahu, Mama kamu kan memang begitu kalau sudah melihat atau bertemu Sehun." Bruce menghendikan kedua bahu nya.

"Oh." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Ayo masuk, tadi Papa masak Sup jagung kesukaan mu." Bruce merangkul tubuh mungil Jongin lembut, lalu melangkah memasuki rumah.

Meninggalkan Eunhee yang sedang meraba-raba wajah Sehun dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tampan, tampan. Duh, Sehunnie tampan sekali ! Jangan nikah dulu ya ? Tunggu Ongin-Nya Mama lulus SMA 1 tahun lagi. Jadi menantu Mama saja." menatap Sehun yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya. "I-iya, ha ha ha." Sehun tertawa hambar menatap wanita berumur 39 tahun didepan nya ini.

"Ongin tidak Usah kuliah, langsung dinikah kan dengan Sehunnie nanti. Oke-oke ?" Eunhee menyengir lucu, lalu memeluk Lengan sexy milik Sehun. 'Lengan calon menantuku.' Bangga Eunhee dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk ! Calon Papa mertua masak Sup jagung, enak sekali loh ! Sehun pasti suka, iya kan ?" Sehun mengangguk kaku sambil mengikuti langkah Mama Jongin.

"Pa, siapkan juga untuk Sehun !" Eunhee berteriak sambil menghampiri Bruce yang sedang menyiapkan Sup jagung untuk Jongin. "Nanti Ma, masih untuk Jongin."

TBC

Review! 


	2. Chapter 2 (kondom)

_**Main Cast :**_

 _ **\- Kim Jongin**_

 **-Oh** _ **Sehun**_

 ** _-Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _-Lu Han_**

 ** _Other Cast :_**

 ** _-Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _-Kim Taehyung_**

 _-_ ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Rate : T+_**

 ** _YAOI ! HUNKAI ! BxB ! SEHUN X KAI ! EXO ! DLDR !_**

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri disamping ranjang sambil memegang kalender ditangan nya, tanpa busana alias telanjang. Tubuh telanjang nya hanya dilapisi oleh sebuah selimut sutra berwarna merah _maroon_. " Kamu sedang apa ?" Sehun menghampiri Jongin sambil memperbaiki ikatan tali bathrobe yang dikenakan nya.

Jongin memperhatikan tanggal di kalender, lalu menatap Sehun yang menatapnya heran. "Tidak, kamu sudah selesai mandi ?" Jongin tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

"Sudah, aku kan sudah disini." Balas Sehun singkat sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

Jongin meletakkan Kalender yang dipegang nya keatas meja nakas, Lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun yang sedang asyik mengeringkan rambut berwarna hitamnya dengan handuk sambil memeriksa ponselnya. "Hun, pakai baju setelah itu langsung ke kamar anak-anak. Lihat, mereka sudah bangun atau belum." Jongin mengambil bathrobe nya di pinggir kasur, melepaskan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan memakai barhrobe.

"Memang kamu mau kemana ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ingin membersihkan diri lah, biar wangi." Jongin menghampiri Sehun, lalu mengambil alih Handuk ditangan Sehun. "Ngeringin rambut jangan sambil main ponsel."

"Oh." Ucap Sehun singkat.

"Sana, aku mau mandi."

Sehun bangkit, melangkah kearah lemari. Sesekali mata nya menatap Jongin yang sedang membereskan ranjang yang sedikit berantakan. "Katanya mau mandi." Gumam Sehun yang didengar oleh Jongin.

"Rapihin kasur dulu, memang kamu mau ngerapihin nya ?" Jongin membersihkan ranjang dengan serius, menyahut gumaman Sehun tanpa menatap langsung ke Sehun. Sehun pasti sedang memakai baju, Jongin tidak kuat.

Sehun diam, ia sedang memakai pakaian. "Jong." Panggil Sehun.

"Apa ?"

"Kemarin jadi ketemuan sama temen-temen kamu ?" Sehun memakai kaos nya sambil menatap Jongin yanh sedang mengganti sarung bantal.

"Jadi." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Oh, pulang jam berapa ?"

"Jam 7 aku sudah sampai rumah."

Sehun menganggukan kepala nye mengerti, berjalan kearah meja rias dan menyisir rambut. "Baekhyun dan Luhan, ikut ?"

"Tidak, mereka aku titipkan dirumah Abang aku."

"Kenapa tidak diajak saja, kan bisa sekalian jalan-jalan." Sehun menatap Jongin bingung sambil memakai parfum.

"Gak ah. Kemarin temen-temen aku ngebahas hal yang berhubungan dengan ranjang, nanti anak kita denger. Emang kamu mau ?" Jongin menatap Sehun polos sambil memeluk bantal milik Sehun.

"Apaan ?"Tanya Sehun singkat.

"Kondom. Kemarin kami ngebahas Kondom."

"Kenapa ngebahas kondom?"

"Taehyung yang mulai. Grup chat di Line, Taehyung minta ketemuan bareng-bareng. Kita pikir bakal ngebahas apa, tau-tau nya dia cuma mau ngebahas Kondom." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dia mau pakai kondom sama Suaminya ? siapa ? Jungkook?" Sehun terkikik lucu melihat Jongin yang kesusahan melepas bedcover.

"Suami ? Nikah aja belum. Dia tuh cuma mau cari tahu kodom merk apa yang bagus, terus cara memakai yang benar." Jongin menatap Sehun memelas. "Bantuin kali, jangan diam aja."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu mendekati Jongin dan membantu nya melepaskan bedcover. "Memang ngerti ?"

Jongin menghentikan pekerjaan nya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah polos. "Ngerti, kamu kan suka pakai kondom." Sehun menatap Jongin jahil. "Kamu suka perhatikan aku pake kondom ?"

"Gimana gak suka, kalo yang dibungkus titit nya kamu. Suka asyik sendiri liat kamu pake kondom. Lagian ngapain sih kamu pake kondom ? Kan kasihan titit nya di bungkus-bungkus, mendingan gak usah pakai kondom. Biar titit nya bebas." Jongin tersenyum polos sambil berbisik di akhir kalimat.

Sehun melongo mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jongin sendiri hanya bersikap cuek, mengambil ponsel nya di meja nakas. Lalu, melangkah memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melongo tampan di tempat.

"Sana liat anak-anak." Ucap Jongin lembut, lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi pelan.

 **TBC**

Chanyeol sedang santai di ruang tengah, meminum teh sambil membaca majalah. Namun terhenti saat ponsel nya berbunyi.

"Halo."

' _Bunda'_

"Ah, menantu kesayangan bunda."

 _'Makasih. kalau kali ini berhasil, Bunda dapat hadiah.'_

"Hadiah apa ?" Chanyeol sumringah mendengar kata Hadiah.

 _'Cucu baru, doain aja dapet perempuan ya?'_

"Loh ?"

 _'Udah, Ongin mau mandi dulu, dadah bunda.'_

"O-ongin! Jongin! Oh Jongin !"

 _Tut Tut Tut_


End file.
